


Impreza

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Birthday Party, Crobby - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

W życiu mężczyzny są pewne...progi. Pierwszym z nich, magicznym i fantastycznym, jest moment, w którym kończy on dwadzieścia lat. Jest wtedy młodym bogiem, a całe życie jest przed nim. Może wszystko, noce nie mają końca, a troski i zmartwienia nie istnieją.

Bobby Singer skończył niedawno szkołę, uzyskał zawód mechanika i zaczynał nowe życie, otrząsając się z traumy trudnego dzieciństwa.

Następnym progiem jest czterdziestka. Nie jesteś już młody, ale wcale nie tak stary i może popełniłeś parę błędów, ale wciąż możesz zrobić coś wspaniałego. 

Bobby właśnie pochował ukochaną żonę i powoli wkraczał w świat potworów, zamieniając się z ofiary w łowcę. 

I ostatni próg, sześćdziesiątka. Łowca z rozrzewnieniem wspominał dzień, w którym ją skończył. Wiele w swoim życiu już przeżył, wiele widział, włącznie z Apokalipsą. Czasem czuł się zmęczony, ale nie było tak źle. Jakoś się trzymał. Pomimo zmęczenia materiału i skłonności do alkoholu.

W tym trzymaniu się pomagał mu wstrętny demon i cała ta polka to na pewno był jego pomysł. 

Ale wybaczył mu to, bo mimo że w tamtej chwili było w jego domu bardzo głośno i tłoczno, to cieszył się z pierwszej prawdziwej imprezy urodzinowej w życiu. No i Crowley obiecał, że posprząta. I, co ważniejsze, słowa dotrzymał.

Byli wszyscy. To znaczy wszyscy, którzy żyli: chłopcy, Jody z Claire i Alex, Castiel. Brakowało Rufusa, ale Bobby nie zapomniał wypić szklaneczki za starego druha. Tak samo jak i za Jo z Ellen, Asha, Kevina. Za Karen. Za wszystkich, o których należało pamiętać. 

Była też whiskey i były przekąski, był nawet prezent, wspólny, od wszystkich w postaci nowej manierki i szczeniaka rasy rottweiler. Były rozmowy i wspomnienia i śmiech, tak wiele śmiechu w tym smutnym zazwyczaj miejscu, i stary dobry rock. 

I Crowley, stojący w kącie, ze szklanką Craiga w dłoni, zadowolonym uśmiechem i wzrokiem pełnym zwariowanej, demonicznej miłości.


End file.
